


+A Long Night+

by ArcticKittyCat



Category: AphmauMystreet, Minecraft (Video Game), MinecraftAphmau, MinecraftMystreet, aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Angst, Aphmaus Year, Emerald Secret - Freeform, F/M, KC's Siblings - Freeform, Rain, Zane~Chan, broken familys, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticKittyCat/pseuds/ArcticKittyCat
Summary: Family Issues...Their common aren't they?





	+A Long Night+

**Author's Note:**

> **// Hi guys! Quick note, this is set DURING 'Aphmaus year'**

**_ September 5th, 6:56pm _ **

 

The sun shone dimly from behind the grey sky's confines, the city skip below was lined with slick houses, refined by gold and black painted fences and perfectly trimmed lawns. The streets were clean, as if they were almost never walked, and if they were the clean up didn't leave a trace of human contact, it all looked new, but the girl, her long pink hair curled perfectly overhear slim frame, the tailored mermaid dress (in a Soft pink of course) clung to her in a modest manner, if anyone where to look from afar she would look stunning, she'd look like she'd belong, but the amber eyes held nothing but disgust, and the Flaming hint of anger, her black ears were flat against her skull and her tail, no longer decorated with her signature bow, Hung low.

She didn't expect to be here.

At least not after what was meant to be a loving family reunion, Honestly Kawaii-Chan didn't know why she though that, maybe, just maybe, this time it would be different, that it would be fun, that maybe her sisters and brothers wouldn't squabble like toddlers, that her mother wouldn't bring up how much more successful they were.

_How she should be like them._

It was fine, even enjoyable at the start of the night. Her oldest sister, Valentine, had picked her up from the apartment she shared with Katelyn, despite not wanting to go at first, after hearing about Aarons condition, how his family and Aphmau where so worried for him. How he was near death, she couldn't say no to her mothers phone call, it would be inconsiderate, Rude even, to deny her family with all that was happening. 

So she went.

And that decision, made from pity, may have been one of the worst she ever made, only topped by her choice to keep her true self, along with her name, hidden from her friends.

Her friends...

She wondered what they were doing right now, she wondered if Aphmau had dazed herself again trying to learn healing magic, or if Katelyn had invited Travis to the house for 'Plutonic' Reasons yet, Or if Zane had strangled his brother and Laurence.

She giggled at the Latter, Zane... He'd been the thought plaguing her mind the most recently, she constantly debated being more open with him, staring with sharing her name... Would he hate her?

Sighing she looked up at the cloud ridden sky, When had it started to rain?

She hadn't even noticed...

Her thoughts lingered on Zane for no more then a second before returning to her broken family, maybe it could be fixed, Zane's fixing his relationship with Garroth, Aaron might build the relationship with his father...

The rain was heavy now, Nanas once curled hair now clung soaked to her body, tears threatened her eyes like waterfalls begging to fall. Stupid, she was so stupid... her family would never be fixed, she was an outcast, the failure the one struggling to stand on her own two feet after cutting herself off from her income source, who was naive enough to think she should stand alone right after collage...

She wished, in that moment while she stood still quietly sobbing, that the rain would fill her lungs with a burning sensation an drown her... What a selfish though, her problems where so small compared to Aarons, to Aphmaus...

"You shouldn't Look so sad, It doesn't sure you"

The rain stopped it relentless beating against her bare arms as a black umbrella shielded her shaking frame, looking up she saw the now almost pitch-black sky, How long had she been standing there?

"Z-Zane?..."

She looked up pitifully, her amber eyes no longer filled with self loathing, only bewilderment at the taller man stood beside her.

"What are you doing here?" She cringed at the weakness in her own voice, the slight tremble gave away her prior sobbing, the glint in his eye showed he notice, but out of politeness her chose to focus on something else, this, she was grateful for, right now she didn't need comfort she needed a distraction, something to focus on.

"My Mother had a ball, if you could even call it that, it was a gathering of rich snobs'' he snorted in distain before continuing on " Garte told me to act like a Ro'Meave or leave, if you couldn't guess, i left''

Nana looked at his diverted blue eye, she had never noticed how it glazed over when he talked about his family, more so his dad-

"Garte?"

"My dad"

"Oh..." 

She looked surprised when she saw they had started to walk, the two now stood at a street corner.

"Do you wanna tell me why you were stood in the rain?"

She squeaked at the sound of his voice, amber eyes gazing up into blue before sighing...

"Family..."

Zane simply nodded, noticing she didn't want to continue the subject, though he wouldn't deny he was burning with curiosity, Nana watched as he looked down the road, she was so tempted to pull down his mask, to see his hole face, she was sure he was handsome, maybe not as much as Garroth, but to be fair most people fell in comparison to the Gar.

Her eyes widen slightly at the sight of a Taxi pulling over in front of them, Zane Practically forced her into the door before she could get a word out.

"B-but i don't have any money on m-"

"I'll pay."

she looked at him in shock, slowly a small smile gracing her for the first time since the day had started.she turned and sat quietly, slightly guilty for the now wet letter seats.

"Do you want to be dropped off at Yours and Katelyns place? or-"

"Could i stay with you?"

She blurted the words out before she could stop herself, almost instantly she became flushed, her pale skin reddened further at the pick she could see dusting the tips on his ears.

"Its fine if you don't-"

"You can stay over, Garroth's staying at our parents place and Laurence is visiting Cadenza..."

She looked at him, trying to pick up any emotions, but he had his face turned away from her now, smiling she let out a small: "Thank you.." Turning the gentle bump of the car soothed her into a restless sleep for the long journey.

* * *

**_September 6th, 1:24am_ **

 

In what seemed like no time at all she felt Zane's surisingly soft hand press against her bare arm, gently shaking her awake. drowsily she looked up at him, almost immediately noticing the lack of a mask covering his freckled cheeks, her eyes focused on his lips as the moved, though she couldn't hear him she nodded as he helped her out of the taxi, grabbing her bag he payed the driver.

She took a breath before speaking.

"nana..."

"What?" he asked in confusion clearly nor hearing her, she simply shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" _That damn Mask..._

they sat in the living room of the shared houshold, Silence fell on them lightly, yet it wasn't awkward as one would expect, it was comfortable, peaceful even...

"Hey.. Zane?"

"Yeah?"

schooting over sheet her head red on his shoulder, unexpectedly he did the same as they left the TV on a random channel (Totally not Disney-) and simply sat in, almost, complete silence.

"Are we... Friends?" Her own heart clenched at the word 'Friend' as if it wanted more, little did she know his mirrored hers.

"Yeah... We are"

Smiling she absentmindedly nuzzled into him, once again he mirrored her...

 

_"Goodnight Zane..."_

_"Goodnight Kawaii~Chan..."_

**Author's Note:**

> **//Sorry the endings a bit rushed >3< **


End file.
